That Mistake Was Gold
by Morghen
Summary: Regulus died with only one regret." 2nd day of iPod Challenge. NOT SLASH! Reviews are highly appreciated!


_**Day Two**_

* * *

"_Seven years you assured me_

_That I'd be fine if I complied_

_Only pushed the way off to fight you_

_Now I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not sure_

_Getting off my chest, the story ends_

_Without you_

_I would find a way without you_

_My mistake was gold_

_And I know that without you_

_Is something that I could never ever ever ever"_

_-Saosin "Seven Years(acoustic)"

* * *

  
_

Regulus died with only one regret.

He had spent the first eight years of his life being protected from everything by his brother. Protected from their mother's harsh shrieks, their father's disapproving glares, their cousins' cruel tricks. When Sirius left for Hogwarts it had been a drastic change for the youngest Black. Although he had been alone while his brother had been away, he had never been truly vulnerable; Sirius had left him something. A promise. "You'll turn out alright as long as you don't succumb to the views of our parents. You'll turn out just like me." Regulus had held onto those words, trying desperately to make sure they didn't slip from between his fingers. As long as he clutched his brother's promise in one hand, he was able to deceive his parents into believing that he, too, hated Muggleborns. This had worked for seven years.

It all had gone wrong during the summer between Regulus' fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. A dreadful day that changed both boys' lives forever – a day that marked Sirius' greatest regret and Regulus' bane. Regulus had walked into his brother's bedroom after having listened to yells and screams exchanged between parents and eldest son for what seemed like hours. He had watched as his brother threw his possessions into his school trunk. He felt the seven-year-old promise slipping from his hands and so he did the only thing that had came to his mind. Regulus begged and pleaded Sirius not to leave him at their house – instead, he should take Regulus along. His brother refused. It was right then and there that, for the first time in seven years, Regulus unfolded his fingers – letting the breeze that came through the open window sweep away his brother's words. For the first time in fifteen years, grey on grey, he met his brother's eyes with a look of pure hatred. Regulus retreated into his own bedroom, loathing Sirius more and more with each step.

He no longer needed his brother – or, so he had believed at the time. Sirius had turned his back on him, a movement that severed all the ties, bonds, and promises that they had once shared. Without his elder brother's promise, Regulus' once innocent and gold mind began to become tainted and black with twisted beliefs. He could have stopped it all from happening – he had still known right from wrong, dark from light. He ignored that voice, Sirius' voice, in the back of his head, pleading with him not to turn to the Dark Arts. Truthfully, knowing that it would separate him even more from his brother gave him the little extra push that he had needed to become the monster that his parents wanted him to become. He took the Mark with a smile, knowing that he had found his own way – without the guidance of his brother.

But that victorious smile of his did not last long. No, it only took two years for him to realize his mistake. A mistake that would eventually cost him the high price of his young life. After two years of stealing other people's lives and being a servant to the Dark Lord, he couldn't take it anymore. The day that he broke was the day that he had had to duel his own brother.

That night he fought for his life – battling against his own flesh and blood. Sirius hadn't recognized him at first for who he was because of his mask, but it only took a few moments for the elder Black to remember his voice. Each spell cast, each hex deflected, each curse aimed broke down the wall, bit by bit, that Regulus had built against his brother. The wall crumbled for good when Sirius had cast a spell that knocked the younger brother to the floor, sendng his wand out of arm's reach. Regulus had lain helpless on the cold floor, staring up at Sirius as he was unmasked. Their eyes met once more, grey on grey, but this time there was no hint of hatred coming from Regulus' eyes – this time there was only a look that pleaded for forgiveness. Sirius had only shaken his head and shot a look of pure disappointment, which to Regulus was even worse than hatred. While sparing his life at the moment, this meeting of the two brothers would lead Regulus to his death a year later.

It was at that moment that the younger brother realized how much he really had needed his brother and his promise. So Regulus swore that he would redeem himself – at any cost. He began to plot against Voldemort and when he finally found the chance to deliver a threatening blow against his once master, he took it – not once did he think twice about the price he would pay.

With Kreacher's help, Regulus was able to steal one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He had entered that cave with the precise knowledge that he would never see the light of day again but that hadn't mattered to him. He had known all a long that he was too deep into the Dark Arts to ever leave with his life. But, in all honest truth, he hadn't wanted to survive. He had wanted to show Sirius that, in the end, he did turn out like him – just like Sirius had promised years previous. He was brave. He was a Slytherin with the heart of a Gryffindor. Regulus only had one regret and that was that he had never let Sirius know how much he truly needed his brother and his promise.

* * *

**The lyrics that are used above are from the song "Seven Years" by Saosin. The acoustic version's lyrics differ slightly from the original so that is why I specified in the title. If you listen to it, make sure it is Anthony Green(not Cove) singing... Cove isn't horrible but I luv Anthony!**

**;)**

**This was done for Siriusly Smart's iPod Challenge in HPFC. **

**Thanks mew for being a siriusly awesome beta! *Hands Sirius 'cause he needs a huggle*  
**


End file.
